The invention relates to a reusable syringe with a syringe body for receiving an ampule. An opening is arranged at the front end of the syringe body and defines an axis along which a needle can be inserted. A plurality of holding segments are arranged around this axis and are configured to engage with a needle carrier.
Reusable syringes of this kind can be used to inject a liquid, for example a medicament or an anesthetic, into a patient. Unlike conventional disposable syringes, the reusable syringe has an ampule which is prefilled with the liquid to be injected and which is inserted into the seat of the syringe body. The rear end of a needle secured on the needle carrier is then inserted into the opening arranged at the front end of the syringe body, to such an extent that the rear end of the needle pierces a membrane on the front face of the ampule. A mating thread of the needle carrier is screwed onto the corresponding thread of the syringe body. In this procedure, a protective cap is usually provided which is mounted on the front end of the needle carrier. It protects a user from needlestick injuries, which can arise if the sharp needle is touched.
After the injection, the needle has to be disposed of together with the needle carrier connected to it. Reusable syringes known from the prior art have the disadvantage that the needle carrier first has to be unscrewed from the syringe body in order to be disposed of. During the unscrewing procedure, there is a high risk of injury, since an operator, with a hand in direct proximity to the unprotected needle, has to apply a certain unscrewing force and, in doing so, the hand can slip. Alternatively, a protective cap can again be mounted on the needle prior to the unscrewing procedure. However, the procedure of re-capping the protective cap, referred to as recapping, can also entail a high risk of needlestick injuries.